


here comes the sun

by maryabolkonskaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dogs, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Guitars, lesbians are so good and lovely didja know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryabolkonskaya/pseuds/maryabolkonskaya
Summary: Eliza, having just finished her morning run, meets a guitarist on the steps of her apartment building.





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/gifts).



"Heck," Eliza mumbles under her breath as she unsuccessfully attempts to untangle her headphone's cords. Sally, Eliza's golden retriever, barks impatiently at her feet, taking her leash that is looped around Eliza's wrist into her mouth and pulling on it.

"Hush, you," Eliza says, just as Sally opts for biting at the hem of Eliza's old t-shirt. She sighs and gives up on her headphones, quickly shoving them into the tiny, inner pocket in her black running shorts, and stuffing her phone in her bra after looking down the hallway a few times. There's usually no one else awake this early on her floor of the apartment building, but she can never be too careful. She checks her shoelaces one last time, pats the side of her bra that doesn't have her phone to check for her wallet, and walks briskly down the hallway after Sally, taking the stairs down two at a time until she reaches the front doors and is out of the building, the front steps wet with last night's sprinkling of rain. Sally takes a moment to sniff the damp ground and just as quickly she and Eliza are off.

A man and his own dog walk past just as the cool, morning air hits her face, and Eliza waves as she begins to lightly jog down the stairs and onto the street. Eliza and Sally take their usual path around the block, past Gilbert and Adrienne's tiny café, John and Alex's basement bookstore (a pride flag mounted outside), and various other shops and signs. She pauses only once for a delivery woman with a cart of packages, and she takes the moment of reprise to stretch her arms above her head, tighten her ponytail, and quickly check the time on her phone, uncaring of anyone who might see her reaching into her bra. _8:30._ Eliza doesn't have any plans for the morning and she smiles thinking about a homemade breakfast. She's snapped out of her daydream when Sally starts moving again, and Eliza nearly trips.

They loop around two times, and when Eliza comes back to her apartment's steps she's met with a women playing a guitar. Her curly, brown hair, a bit darker than her skin, is pinned in a messy bun, and she's sporting a flannel and soft-soled shoes. Her case, scattered with stickers, is closed and propped up on the railing beside her, and an upside down hat is laid in front of her. A few dollars and some various change sits in it.

The woman's warm, gentle voice compliments her playing, the strings soft and subdued under her likely calloused fingers. A capo is clipped around the seventh fret.

"Here comes the sun," she sings, pausing for a split-second when the high E string, playing a G due to the women's finger pressing down on the third fret from the capo, buzzes. She repeats the lyric and smiles when the chord rings clear. "Here comes the sun, that's it." 

Eliza waits patiently for the song to end, and while she waits she digs a $10 bill out of her wallet. As soon as the woman is finished Eliza coughs quietly to try and get the women's attention. Sally, however, takes matter into her own paws and tugs on the leash, whining and barking trying to get closer to the women. 

Eliza's grip loosens just a little and Sally darts forwards.

"Sally!" Eliza gasps, rushing to snag the leash in her hands. She comes up empty and, just in front of her, is Sally, the women's hand carding through her fur.

The women looks up, sees Eliza, and smiles brightly. "Hey there." 

Eliza's breath stops and she can only manage to stammer out, a quiet "Hi." She blanks when the women looks at her expectantly, having not heard her greeting. Eliza blurts out, gesturing at the guitar, "D-do you think you can teach me that?" and snaps her mouth shut before anything else stupid comes out.

The woman laughs, scratching behind Sally's ear, and Eliza bashfully looks down at the sidewalk, a warm, pink blush already spreading across her cheeks. "I don't do lessons," the woman says, her voice soft and welcoming, "but I'd be willing to for someone as cute as yourself."

"Oh," Eliza says, looking up with wide eyes and laughing nervously, "oh, thank you."

The woman stands, handing off Sally's leash to Eliza, and swiftly unlocks her case, slipping the guitar inside carefully and latching it just as quickly. She holds her hand out to Eliza. "Theodosia. Theo, for short."

Eliza takes Theo's hand, noting the callouses that have roughened her fingers. "Elizabeth. Though my friends all call me Eliza."

"Pretty name," Theo hums, and Eliza didn't think she'd be able to blush any harder but she's quickly proven wrong. Theo looks at Eliza and Sally for a moment and makes a small noise, pulling out her phone and handing it to Eliza after she unlocks it. "Can I get your number?"

Eliza takes the phone with a simple "yeah, of course," and types her number in, giving her phone to Theo as soon as she's done. Sally watches the exchange with satisfied silence.

"I think I'm gonna play for a little bit longer," Theo says after the phones have been returned, "but I'd love to maybe get breakfast with you?" Her voice raises at the end of her sentence, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Actually," Eliza says, and Theo's face falls, but brightens just as quickly when Eliza finishes, "I was going to make something for myself. In my apartment, I mean. If you'd still wanna... do that, y'know." Eliza smiles and Theo grins.

"I'd love to. Let's say... 9:30?"

Eliza checks her phone. _8:45._ She'll have plenty of time to get dressed, feed Sally, and make something simple, but she suggests 10:00 just in case.

Theo nods in the affirmative. "10:00 it is, then! I'll see you, and _you_ -" she points at Sally, "-later."

They stand with each other for a quiet moment, before Eliza waves as she and Sally make their way up the steps, watching Theo resettle herself in her spot before they go inside the lobby.

Eliza opts for the elevator, and is thankful when it opens empty. She presses the button for her floor and looks at Sally by her side. "You're smart, you know that?"

Sally barks and nuzzles her head against Eliza's leg, her way of saying _I know._

**Author's Note:**

> i was debating if i wanted to attempt to describe the tabs for "here comes the sun" and in the end spared you all of a likely confusing paragraph. you're welcome.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr! asexualtallmadge.tumblr.com <3


End file.
